The MRI apparatus is an apparatus to take an image of the test object by obtaining a signal using a nuclear magnetic resonance from the test object placed in a static magnetic field space. The imaging space is limited to an area where the static magnetic field generated by a static magnetic field magnet is highly homogeneous. In order to obtain an image having a range equal to or larger than the maximum field that can be taken as an image by the MRI as described above, following method is induced: initially, a part of the image of the test object is acquired; subsequently the table on which the test object is mounted is moved to take another part of the image; this procedure is repeated and the obtained parts are pieced together (e.g., Patent document 1). This method is referred to as a multi-station imaging or a step shift method (in this example here, it is referred to as “step shift method”).
The patent document 1 describes a method for imaging of vasculature according to the step shift method, and in particular, considering movement of a contrast agent in the body axial direction of the test object, a spatial resolution of the imaging is varied station by station.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-315735
In imaging according to the step shift method, in many cases, imaging of each station is performed by a multi-slice imaging or a 3D imaging. In such a case, the imaging is carried out under an identical condition where a number of slices and/or a number of slice encodings are preset. However, if a test object which varies in size along the moving direction of the table is a target of the imaging, the imaging is performed even in an area where the test object does not exist, in many cases. Therefore, imaging efficiency is not good. When a part of the test object is curved with respect to the slice surface, it is necessary to take an image of a large number of slices including many regions where the test object does not exist. The present applicant suggests a technique in which basic information such as the size and inclination of the test object is inputted, and the imaging is performed based on this information (patent document 2). This technique enables an optimum imaging that fits the size and inclination of the test object. However, it is further demanded to facilitate the slice setting, considering the settings in each station and a linkage between the stations in the multi-slice imaging.
[Patent Document 2]
International Publication WO 2006/041084